1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sewing machine having a display for displaying a sewing pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed an embroidery sewing machine that includes a sewing device that forms stitches on a work cloth, a moving device that moves the position of the stitches, which are to be formed on the work cloth by the sewing device, one after another, by moving the work cloth relative to the sewing device based on sewing data, and a display device that displays an embroidery pattern to be formed on the work cloth by the cooperation between the sewing device and the moving device.
In such an embroidery sewing machine, the sewing device forms the stitches on a work cloth, and the moving device moves the work cloth relative to the sewing device. By the cooperation between the sewing device and the moving device, the stitches to be formed on the work cloth by the sewing device are changed one after another, whereby an embroidery pattern is formed on the work cloth. The display device displays the embroidery pattern, so that an user can observe and confirm the embroidery pattern to be formed on the work cloth prior to sewing.
When displaying the embroidery pattern on the display device, it is required that a size and a position on the work cloth of the embroidery pattern be displayed on the display device in numerical values, because the size and position are extremely important requirements to consider a balance between the embroidery pattern and the work cloth. Further, it is particularly important to display the position from the viewpoint of the technological advance described below.
Recently, in an embroidery sewing machine including a moving device that horizontally moves a work cloth held by an embroidery frame, it has been proposed to form a large embroidery pattern, which is larger in area than a moving range of the moving device, by changing a mounting position of the embroidery frame among three different positions, for example. Further, it has been proposed that a large embroidery pattern can be formed without changing the mounting position of the embroidery frame among three different positions by making improvements to the moving device so that the moving range of the moving device is expanded. In these cases, it is extremely important to display the position on the work cloth of the embroidery pattern on the display device. Recently, to display the position is particularly of increasing importance.
The display device of this type is for example structured by a liquid crystal display (LCD) provided on a surface of a standard portion of the sewing machine. Further, a touch panel may be structured by providing touch keys, which are transparent electrodes and are arranged on a grid on the LCD, and the position on the work cloth of the embroidery pattern may be changed by touching buttons on the touch panel by hand.
However, recently, a requirement to downsize the embroidery sewing machine has come into being and, therefore, the touch panel or the liquid crystal display (display device) must also be made smaller in size. Therefore, it is difficult to completely display the size and position on the work cloth of the embroidery pattern on the display device at one time.